Life As We Know It
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella married young, and then moved far from their friends and family for college. Join the ride with Troy and Gabriella as they find being a grown up is harder than they thought and watch as their love grows stronger. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This new story is going to be little segments of Troy and Gabriella's life. It's going to be the same family throughout the each segment it just jumps in time. If there is any time that you have a suggestion on what you want to be thrown at them in life just tell me what you want me to write and I'll do my best to incorporate it. Just to let you know NOT ALL chapters will be M RATED.

Thank you,

Hannah


	2. Christmas Memories

"Come on please, I promise I'll be good," rang the voice of a seventeen year old Troy. She rolled her eyes, "No Troy, if you keep this up you won't be getting anything," the elder Ms. Montez scolded. He slouched his shoulders and sat down on the stool that he had pulled over to the island a few minutes before. Slyly he put on his best sad puppy dog eyes to work, he knew that it works on Gabriella but he was hoping her mother was just as weak.

"It won't work Troy, it may work on Gabriella but I'm a mom I'm programmed to not go weak at the knees when the sad eyes come out," Maria said continuing to mix brownie batter.

"You're no fun," he said stopping his plan to get his girlfriend of almost a year's mom to let him have a few brownies.

Troy got up from the stool and walked over to Ms. Montez and proceeded to put away eggs, milk, chocolate; he always loved helping out around the house, even though he doesn't live there. Maria looked over at her daughter's boyfriend and couldn't help but smile. She saw a young man who made her shy daughter open up and enjoy life. She didn't just look at him as a teenaged boy, she saw a future member of her family, the future father of her grandchildren, a man who she could trust with her daughter's life and happiness. She knew that it was a little too early to be thinking about marriage and children for her daughter but she could already tell that they were meant to be; they were a real life Prince Charming and Cinderella. As a mother of a daughter that's the most important thing that you hope she finds.

She paused her mixing, grabbed a napkin a placed a nice warm, freshly baked brownies onto the white napkin.

"Only one for right now, you and Gabby can have more later for you place ride," she sweetly said as she placed the brownies in Troy's hands.

"Have I told you lately that you're my favorite," he responded with a giant smile plastered on his beautiful face. He placed a motherly son kiss onto her cheek before he took a gigantic bite of his favorite chocolate treat.

Gabriella stood watching her mother and boyfriend from the doorway; she loved the way the both of them interacted with each other. It was like they were family. She walked over to her mother, "You are so weak," she spoke with a smile. She slowly walked over to Troy and settled herself on his lap, "Hey Missy, one butt to a chair," Gabriella heard her mother scold. She gave a quick kiss before she hopped off Troy's lap.

The Montez kitchen became silent; the sound of metal mixing food was only heard. Gabriella looked over at Troy who had chocolate covering his upper lip. He nodded his head toward her mother; Gabriella knew exactly what he meant. She took a shaky breath before she spoke up, "Hey mom, are you okay?"

Maria looked up from her mixing and nodded her head yes, "are you sure? Because we won't go if you feel uncomfortable, I'll understand."

Maria smiled, she was great full that her daughter would consider her feeling in a big decision, "Gabriella I'll always be uncomfortable with it, I know that sounds weird but I'm a mom it's just how it is. Even when you're forty it will be weird for me. But I trust you guys, I know that you will be responsible. I can't keep you guys from doing things; I can only make sure that you understand the possible repercussions of your actions."

"Who said we're going to do anything that has possible repercussions?"

Maria sweetly smiled at her naive daughter, "Gabby sweetheart, don't try and pretend like I don't know what's going on. Even you yourself told me that there is a possibility of _that_ happening on this trip."

Troy's eyes grew wide and turned his gaze towards Gabriella, he was shocked. Not so much about the content of what his girlfriend's mother said but more on that she knew about it, it was definitely not a conversation he would have with his mother or even his father.

"I think this is a conversation for you two," Troy said getting up out of his chair.

"No Troy, you need to hear this too," Maria responded, "If you're adult enough to make that decision you are certainly adult enough to talk about it with your parents."

Troy cursed under his breath as he re-situated himself back on the chair. Gabriella shot him an apologetic look before they turned their attention back to the elder Montez.

"I know that the ski lodge in Utah is a place you both hold dear to your hearts and I know it would break those hearts if you weren't to go and spent your anniversary there and that's why I'm letting you go," she paused for a quick breath, "However I strongly suggest that you guys have that talk again, make sure that you understand that this is something you both want. I'll be honest with you at first it is extremely awkward situation and it's not magnificently great like it's made out to be, it takes time to get used to. My point is, is that I don't want you both to be hurt by it; I want you both to understand the serious-ness of the decision. I know I can't stop you but all I ask is that you guys take it seriously, don't take it lightly."

Maria looked down at her watch and quickly grabbed the container of brownies that she had laid out for her daughter and her boyfriend, "It's time for you guys to go," she handed over the container to Gabriella and pulled her in for a hug, "I love you, don't forget to call me when you land."

Gabriella returned the hug with her mother, and then let Troy give her the same hug. He gave his girlfriend's mother a hug but did so hesitantly, he still felt weird having that conversation with an adult, but because she spoke up and voiced her mature opinion he felt more comfortable with her.

"I promise to protect her heart," he whispered into Maria's ear as he gave her a hug. She smiled brightly, "Have I told you lately you're my favorite," she quoted the teen.

The two teens climbed into Troy's truck and sat silently there until Troy spoke up, "You know what I noticed," he smiled, "In that whole conversation not once did your mom say the word sex."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she tried to keep herself from laughing, "Only you would notice that."

They drove to the airport in an understood silence, as long as Troy had his hand resting on Gabriella's leg they didn't need to speak.

"She's going to be fine, she's a big girl she can take care of herself," Troy spoke when he noticed the concerned look on Gabriella's face.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I know, I'm just worried that she's going to find out that I lied to her."

He grabbed a hold of one of her hands, "What? You're afraid that she'll find out her shy little Gabriella isn't so innocent anymore," he teased toying with her fingers, "Why'd you tell her that in the first place?"

She shrugged her shoulders once again, "I thought she would be mad and wouldn't let me come with you to Utah so I told her that we were talking about maybe starting that stage in the relationship on this trip, she always said that she would want me to tell her if I ever got to that point so that we could have a mother-daughter talk about it."

"Why didn't you tell her about it two months ago," he interrupted with a questioningly look on his face.

She rested her free hand on her face, "I was scared, the day we talked about it I went home and was going to talk to her about it but I chickened out. It's easier to talk to you about it then my mom," she admitted.

Troy smiled, "Thanks I guess."

Troy unlaced his fingers with hers to lightly rub her leg; trying to soothe her, "So my virgin girlfriend, may I take you precious gift while on this vacation," she smiled at his understanding. She loved that he was willing to lie with her; he was willing to risk his trusting relationship with her mother for her.

The hour and a half ride in the place went by relatively fast, mostly because the two love birds slept in each other's arms the whole way. Before the plan landed Troy woke up and smiled brightly when he saw Gabriella fast asleep laying on his lap, "God she's so beautiful," he thought.

He reached down to tap his right pocket, just making sure that the most important anniversary gift he was going to give to Gabriella was still there. Once he was confident it was still there he reached his hand over to Gabriella's cheek and lightly caressed her olive skin. He slowly glanced over at the other passengers and couldn't help but smile when he saw a woman about the same age as his grandmother watching him with proud eyes, "She is so lucky to have you," she quietly responded.

"Nah, I'm lucky to have her," he said looking back down at his love.

They walked off of the plane with giant smiles, they could already smell the cool crispness of the Utah air; it was so beautiful.

The ski lodge/hotel looked exactly the same as it did a year before, "Oh my God, I can't believe we're here," Gabriella squealed as she put down her suitcase on their bed in their hotel room. Troy just smiled as he began to unpack both of their things.

Gabriella sensually walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey sexy boyfriend," she said before she connected her lips with his.

"Well hello to you too," he teased once they broke apart. She melted into his arms and smiled brightly as she watched his beautiful face, "Do we have to go, I just want to stay in here with you all night," Troy whined as he pulled Gabriella in closer to him, as if that was possible.

"I know me to but we have to go, this party is the whole reason we came here," she said lightly messaging his back, "This can be finished later, I promise."

Troy winked at his girlfriend's suggestive tone, "sounds like a plan," he responded before he connected their lips back together again, this time for a sweet loving kiss.

"Troy," she tried to pull away, "I have," she tired again, "Get ready," she finally got her point across. He grunted into the kiss before he crumbled to her sweet voice, "Fine, but hurry up I have to use the bathroom too."

Gabriella skipped off to the bathroom wit her bag in tow. Troy gave her another wink when she turned back around to smile at him before she closed the bathroom door.

Once he was confident that he was alone and Gabriella wasn't going to come out anytime soon he reached into his pocket and pulled out Gabriella's present, "Please God, let this work. I promise I'll make her happy for the rest of her life if you just make this be this best night of our lives."

He put it in his nice pants after he put them on his body; he was going to look his best on his and his girlfriend's first year anniversary.

Like he suspected Gabriella took over forty-five minutes to get ready, she always took forever. Although this instance it was all worth it; for twenty minutes Troy sat, fully dressed, nervously waiting for her but when she walked out of the bathroom his heart stopped, "So what so you think," she timidly spoke, slowly lifting her gaze up to Troy. He didn't really mean to stare, well truthfully he did, she was so beautiful. His heart rate sped up as she walked closer to him, "I," he stuttered, "think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," he finally answered. She quickly looked down at her feet and when she looked up she had tears in her deep chocolate eyes, he was being so sweet.

"Aww don't cry," he said getting up from his seat to pull her into his chest.

"They aren't sad tears," she responded sticking her face in the crook of his neck. Troy placed a kiss to her temple as he breathed in her sent and relaxed in her arms.

The two of them stood there in that position for a good five minutes, Troy finally broke the silence when he felt Gabriella begin to relax even more into his body, "Hey, don't fall asleep on me, we have to go to the part," she lifted her head up and said, "Sorry, you smell so good, it lulls me to sleep."

Troy chuckled, "Thanks, I guess."

Gabriella reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her purse then led Troy out of the door by his hand. When she was facing the door Troy took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

As they walked into the "kids party" Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind and pulled her closer to him, "Happy anniversary babe."

They spent the next hour dancing, eating little pigs in blankets and even singing karaoke. They had a wonderful night, it was just the type of vacation they needed.

Midnight was right around the corner, Troy managed to lure Gabriella out to the deck just like they did the year before. He led her to a secluded part of the deck and pulled her into his chest for a snuggly hug, "I love you," she whispered. Troy smiled widely as he responded back with a, "love you too."

He looked over at the people a few feet away and could see them getting ready for the fireworks; that meant it was time for his gift. He took another deep breath before he pulled Gabriella away from his chest to lock his eyes with her's, "Gabi, I want to tell you that you are the most important person in the world to me and I would do anything for you. I love you so much, I can't imagine being without you. I know this may sound blunt but I want you to know how I feel," not only did Gabriella have tears in her eyes but Troy did as well. Troy pulled his gift from his pocket as he kneeled, "Gabriella, I want to be with you forever. I love you so much. Will you marry me? Not in five or ten years but now."

For the first time in her life Gabriella didn't take time to think about it, she went with her heart, "Yes!"

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT NEXT POINT IN THEIR LIVES YOU WANT ME TO DO.

HANNAH.


	3. Day Two of Marriage

February 15, 2010

"Damn Troy you must have some super sperm," was the first thing Troy had heard at school that morning. His eyebrows rose, "What are you talking about?"

The classmate responded with, "You got Gabriella pregnant."

"No I didn't," were the first words that came out of his mouth, "who told you that."

"Everyone's saying it, I guess it's because you guys showed up to school today married," he answered.

Troy shook his head, "Hey James, will you do me a favor," the young boy nodded his head excitedly, "tell people that Gabriella is definitely not pregnant."

Troy noticed that everyone was giving him looks that morning as he walked down the hallways; he began to walk super fast to his destination when he realized that Gabriella must be getting the brunt of the looks.

He saw her rummaging through her locker so he went up behind her to embrace her from behind, "Oh my God Troy, don't do that you scared the crap out of me," she said playfully slapping his chest when she turned around in his arms, "My God, do I something on my face. Everyone keeps staring at me."

Troy shot the people around them a dirty look, "Ugh, it's because people think you're pregnant," he answered, "Apparently I have super sperm," he teased.

Her eyes went wide, "Why would they think I'm pregnant?"

Troy grabbed her left hand and played with the ring that was resting there, "Because of this beautiful piece of jewelry you are wearing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Just because we're married doesn't mean I'm pregnant, that's so stupid."

"Well if you remember correctly your mother thought the same thing," Troy pointed out.

*FLASHBACK*

January 3, 2010

Troy and Gabriella had finally got back home at seven in the evening and they were as happy as ever. They both knew what they had to do first thing; tell Maria about their engagement. The whole ride home in Troy's truck, which she surprisingly missed in the three days, Gabriella just stared sown at her ring.

The minute Troy pushed it onto her finger while the fireworks went off behind then she couldn't stop staring at it. It's a beautiful ring; she couldn't help but wonder how Troy could afford it.

"So did I pick good," Troy asked while he pulled up to Gabriella's driveway.

She turned to him with a smile, "Yea, it's beautiful, I love it."

He leaned over to give her a quick kiss before he said, "Are you ready?"

Gabriella nodded hesitantly," Yeah," she answered, "But if she says no then we'll just have to wait six moths."

The whole two second walk to the door Gabriella prayed that her mother would say yes; getting married was something she really wanted.

Maria ran to the door to greet the two teenagers as they walked in, they all were excited to see each other. She redirected the teens to the kitchen where Maria had made them dinner and desert. Troy looked over at Gabriella and gave her the go head signal, she took a shaky breath before she spoke, and "Hey mom can you sit down for a second, me and Troy have something to talk with you about."

The elder Montez woman whipped her head around and stopped what she was doing with panic oozing from her eyes. Those words are never good to hear if you are a mother. She sat down on one of the stools across from her daughter and her boyfriend and held her breath, "Please don't tell me you are pregnant," were the first words out of Maria's mouth. Gabriella rolled her eyes," No Ma, I'm not. I can't believe you would even think that," she said hurt.

"Okay, I'm sorry I just panicked for a second. What is it that you have to tell me," Maria said taking a relaxing breath.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and saw her struggling from loss of words, he laid his hand over hers before he spoke, "Ms. Montez I love your daughter very much and this may sound weird and extremely cheesy but I don't want ever to be without her, And people may think I'm crazy for doing this but I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes and I would like to ask you for your permission to marry her as soon as possible."

*End of Flashback*

"Yeah but she believes me when I told her I wasn't," Gabriella responded.

"Don't worry about what everyone thinks, you know and I know the truth and that's all that matters. If anyone says anything to you about it then just tell them the truth then walk away," Troy advised.

She nodded her head then leaned into Troy closer for a short kiss which turned into a long one out of Troy's doing.

"Oh great, they're at it again, "the newlyweds heard from behind them. They broke apart and turned around to see Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsi standing there.

"Shut up Chad, they're in love. They have the right to make-out," Taylor said hitting Chad's chest.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at the lover's quarrel; they were so cute to watch argue.

"Sorry man, it's just so hard to resist her," Troy said winking at Gabriella and pulling her closer to his body.

"Ugh," they all groaned, and then they all got the hint when the love birds began their kiss again and their friends continued their walk to first period.

"So Mrs. Bolton shall we head to first period," Troy said with a wide smile a few minutes later. Gabriella smiled back, "Do we have to go, Can't we just stay here, like this?"

"I know, I want to stay like this too but we do need to get an education," Troy said tying to pull himself away from Gabriella a little bit.

Gabriella groaned as Troy pulled away, she was already missing him, "I'm sorry but we're going to be late for class and I really don't want to feel the wrath of Ms. Darbus. I'll see you at lunch; meet me in our secret hiding place," Troy asked.

She smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world," and then gave him a quick kiss before heading off to her first class.

Troy headed to the gym for his first period and took a deep breath before he went into the lock room; but the person he was hoping want there was. His eyes locked with the man he got half of his DNA from and the day he got home with Gabriella from Utah flashed through his mind.

*Flashback*

"Hey guys, I'm home," Troy yelled as he and Gabriella walked through the front door.

"We're in here," he heard his mother's unexcited voice say from the kitchen.

He and Gabriella walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen and saw Troy's parents both sitting at the table, their faces cross staring at the piece of paper in Jack's hands.

"What's wrong," was the first thing that came to Troy's mind when he saw his parents. His father looked up at him with angry eyes, "When were you going to tell me about this," he said shoving the piece of paper at his son. Troy unlaced his fingers from Gabriella's to read the paper, "You went through my stuff," Troy yelled when he realized that the paper was a receipt for the diamond ring that was now resting on Gabriella's finger, "You had no right to go through my stuff."

"You were acting weird before you left so we thought that maybe that it was serious so we looked through your stuff," his mom admitted, "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

Troy tried his best to calm down, "We were actually going to tell you about it right now," he answered grabbing a hold of Gabriella's hand hoping that he was making her feel calm in this situation, "We just came back from telling Maria."

Jack shot up from his seat, "Wait does that mean you asked her?"  
Before Troy could answer Gabriella chimed in, "Yes, he did ask me and I said yes and my mothers approves," Troy looked over at Gabriella with a smile, he was proud that she was standing up for herself.

Jack groaned and rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Why would she think that this would be a good idea?"

"Jack," Troy's mom said, but was interrupted by Troy, "What is that supposed to mean," he raised his voice.

"Troy, we all know that this is not a good idea, you guys are teenagers; you're still in high school. I know you guys say that you love each other but high school isn't your whole life, college will be so different. You'll find that there are different people out there in the world that you'll love."

"Thanks for being a total ass. I'm sorry that I'm going to disappoint you, me and Gabriella are going to get married and I would really appreciate it if you don't come. We only want people that support us and love us to share that time with us," he took a quick pause to take a breath, "I'm not a little kid anymore dad, I'm eighteen I know what I want and what I want is to spend my entire life with Gabriella, I was really hoping that you would love me enough to realize that."

*End of Flashback*

That was the last time he spoke to his father; it had been about forty-three days. As he watched his father he saw the same determined look in his eyes that he's always had but that time his determination was tainted with disappointment. His father turned his attention to his assistant coach, completely ignoring his flesh and blood that was walking past him to get to his locker.

Troy put on his gym shorts and tennis shoes, grabbed his phone and went out to the track to run his laps. Running seemed to calm him down; relax his mind.

He was on lap twelve when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he stopped running for a second to see who it was. His face grew a giant smile when it was a text from Gabriella, "Hey babe, r u O.K.? Chad said u were upset, " his heart warmed at his wife's concern about his well being, he typed away, "Yeah I'm O.K. . I saw my dad and he ignored me, I guess it's a good thing," he answered. Gabriella swiftly typed back, "Aw babe I'm sorry. Don't worry about it."

"Who says I'm worrying," he responded.

Instead of his phone signaling her reply Troy heard, "I can see you."

His head whipped around to see Gabriella standing a couple feet behind his current position with a camera hanging from her neck, "What are you doing out of class?"  
"Well mom," she teased, "All of my photo people decided to miss school today and I needed some pictures of the track."

Troy walked over to her and pulled her into his chest, "Yeah right," he teased as well, "I know you just came down here to see me."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes then ran her hand through his hair, "Are you okay?"

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just hard to get over. I just hoped that he would realize that I love you both and would want to be in our lives."

Gabriella pressed a kiss to his left cheek before she said, "I'm sorry, maybe he just needs more time. He just needs a bit longer for it all to sink in."

"Yeah I hope so," he responded.

They stood there for a couple of minutes in a sort of swaying hug until Troy broke away, "Hey you better get back to class, I don't want you to get in trouble," he said.

She nodded her head, gave him a quick peck then walked in the direction of the exit, "Hey I thought you needed to take pictures," Troy yelled.

Gabriella looked behind her and responded with, "Did it five minutes ago."

Troy watched as she walked away, he could swear that she was trying to kill him by adding a extra sway to her hips, "Ugh, you are going to kill me one of these days," he typed into his phone.

"What, I didn't do anything love you," she playfully wrote back.

The Bolton's spent the rest of the day just like usual, they finished their day of school; Troy drove Gabriella to her work: Barnes and Noble then walked down a few stores to his work: Old Navy. After spending their usual four hours working Troy walked back down to Barnes and Noble to get Gabriella. He of course found her in her usual spot reading; normally she would be reading Pride and Prejudice but this time that wasn't the book in her hand, this time it was a baby name book.

"Gabi," he quietly said pulling her out of her concentration. She looked up and saw the panicked look on his face, she knew what was wrong, "Chill Troy, I'm not pregnant I just finished my other book and this one was laying here so I thought I would flip through it. There are some interesting names in here," she smiled.

He smiled as his heart rate went back down to it's normal speed; he squeezed into the small chair besides his girl and rested his head on her shoulder as they looked at the names they liked and the ones they thought were funny. It was a great way to spend their second day of marriage.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT NEXT JUMP IN TIME YOU WANT. OH I ALSO WANTED TO ASK IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE THIS TO STAY A MIXTURE OF ONE SHOTS OR WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO BE A CONTINUING STORY?

HANNAH


	4. Green Monster

March 14, 2010- 11:45 pm

Gabriella dressed in her light purple robe sat on the counter in her kitchen and ate chocolate ice cream out of the carton. When the sound of the door unlocking ran through the apartment she didn't fret; she knew who it was. Instead of getting up from her current position and running to great her husband she just stayed their hoping that he would notice she wasn't in their bedroom waiting for him.

"Hey I thought you said that you were going to go to bed," he said when he saw his wife sitting on the counter, he was extremely surprised that she wasn't fast asleep considering she usually fell asleep around ten-thirty.

She took a big bite of her ice cream before she said, with a mouth full of food, "No, I said that I was coming home to go to bed," she said the last word suggestively.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Okay that's just what I said, I don't get it."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and kept eating; sometimes her husband could be so clueless and it just made her want to yell at him but she knew that it wouldn't help her problem.

"Why are you wearing that rove you only wear that one when you," he drifted off, "Oh!," he finally picked up on what his wife was hinting on, "I'm so sorry sweetheart," he sincerely apologized as he walked closer to her and stepped into the space between her legs, "sometimes I can be so clueless."

"Yes you can be," she said with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I though since this is our one month anniversary I would show you why you keep me around," she joked.

"I'm such a jerk, Chad said that he needed help with his college applications but that soon turned into a one on one game; if I was smart and realized that I have a hot wife sitting at home wearing this," he slightly peaked into her rove to see her small red lingerie, "Then I would have been home a long time ago."

Softly and sweetly Troy placed a kiss to the top of her right breast, right on the small freckle that he named Ella one night of his and Gabriella's many excursions.

Gabriella could tell that she had awoken something in Troy and decided that she was going to mess with him; basically make him feel the same things she has for the past three hours. A sly smile grew on her face which signaled the start of her plan. She slowly hopped off of the counter and began her kiss attack all down his neck and knew her plan was almost complete when she heard his groan when she ran her hand down the ridge in her basketball shorts, "have a nice night," she chimed then skipped off to their bedroom.

Troy slightly banged his head against the cabinets a few times and groaned out of frustration. He left the kitchen, grabbed his gym bag and walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room to take a very cold shower.

March 15, 2010- 8:15 Am

Troy was standing at his locker searching around for his math book; he could already tell that it was going to be a rough day; he was frustrated in every sense of the word.

"Hey dude are you okay, you seem a little tense," Chad said walking up to his best friend.

"I'm fine, let's just go to class," he answered grumpily.

The two friends walked silently down the hall to class, when he spotted Gabriella sitting in her usual spot talking to Taylor he rushed over to her and whispered, "You're evil," in her ear. Gabriella smiled widely then answered, "I know, but now you'll learn what hints are."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I don't want to know," she said before walking away from the couple.

Troy sat down in Gabriella's chair and pulled her onto his lap. They sat in each other's arms for a few minutes talking to their friends.

"Mr. Bolton, Gabriella's chair may be more comfortable but could you get back to yours," Mr. Brockman, their English teacher spoke.

Troy placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's shoulder then got up to sit in his own seat.

Half way into class Mr. Brockman's phone rang, "Gabriella Mr. Matsui needs you."

Everyone was surprised, Gabriella never got called up to the office, something was wrong. Gabriella collected her belongings then left to Mr. Matsui's office, she thought nothing of it, she knew that she didn't do anything wrong.

She softly knocked on the open door, "Oh Gabriella please come in," the principal said, "Gabriella this is Hunter. He just moved here from California. I thought you could show him around for the remainder of the period."

"Oh okay no problem," Gabriella answered.

Gabriella couldn't be human if she didn't notice that Hunter was extremely handsome, he was beautiful but he didn't make her go weak at the knees, only Troy could do that.

Gabriella started to guide Hunter down the hallways pointing out all the rooms. She walked down to the cafeteria to explain the process; they came in contact with the giant posters on the wall, "Wow, of course it's a basketball player. Do you know him," Hunter asked.

Gabriella looked up at the bright blue eyes, "Yeah I do."

"Is he as cocky as he looks? He's probably an ass," Hunter responded.

Gabriella took a breath, "He's my husband."

Hunter's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

Gabriella nodded her head then continued with the tour.

A couple of minutes later when the two teens ended up at Hunter's locker which happened to be next to Gabriella, Hunter said, "This may sound rude but why are you married in high school?"

She took a deep breath, "I love him, I want to spend my life with him; have you ever felt that way," Hunter shook his head no, "well when you do, you will know. You just have this feeling; you feel as though you complete someone else. It's hard for people to understand sometimes," she paused for a breath, "Troy may just look life some basketball guy that doesn't care about anyone else but trust me he some times cares too much."

The bell rung but Gabriella continued talking, "So sometimes you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, people can surprise you," she said with a smile.

Troy had left English quickly he wanted to catch Gabriella and see what had happened. When he rounded the hallway to see if she was at her locker he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wife talking to a guy he's never seen before. Now Troy had tired his hardest not to think anything of it but as he watched his wife lean in to give the stranger a hug the thing that was holding back his anger broke; you could just see the anger in his face.

Gabriella turned in the opposite direction of Troy, not knowing he was there and walked off to her third period class. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She pulled out her cell phone to call Troy.

"Hello," he huffed into the phone still standing in the same position, watching Hunter.

Gabriella hadn't picked up on his tone, "Hey babe, where are you? I wanted to talk to you before class."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm in class, I'll talk to you at lunch," then he hung up the phone as he began to follow Hunter to his class.

Gabriella on the other hand just stared dumbfounded at her phone.

"Hey sun shine," Gabriella heard Taylor say right behind her.

"Hey," Gabriella quietly said still staring down at her phone.

"What's wrong," Taylor asked as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

Gabriella took a second to think, "I don't know," she took a deep breath, "Troy just hung up on me."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, earlier we were just messing with each other, nothing big enough for him to hang up on me."

"Well sweetheart maybe he ran into his dad," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah maybe."

Gabriella spent her whole class time texting Troy, trying to ask him what was wrong but she didn't get any type of reply.

Troy had followed Hunter and found out that he was in his class. He kept his death look focused on him the whole time.

"Hey Troy man, that Hunter kid is pretty cool," Chad had come up to him to say. Troy just rolled his eyes and muttered a, "cool."

Lunch time had rolled around and Gabriella searched all over campus for Troy but she couldn't find him.

"Hey Hunter, have you seen Troy?"

He shook his head no, "Lost track of you boy already," he teased.

"Oh shut up," she said playfully slapping his arm.

Gabriella moved onto everyone else; she didn't notice that Troy was three feet away from her hiding, He was still following Hunter.

After a while Gabriella gave up, she grabbed her lunch and went to eat her lunch by herself in her and Troy's secret hiding place.

Troy however just kept following the young boy and the feeling of anger kept rising when he watched him not only interacting with Gabriella but with all of his friends. He had to hold himself back from going and yelling at Hunter.

While in fourth period Gabriella got a message from Troy. Her face lit up when she saw him name but when she began reading the message her smile quickly faded into a frown, "Gabriella I have to go somewhere so Chad is going to give you a ride to and from work," was the text message; no love you or a sorry. Taylor looked over at her friend and her heart broke when she saw the sad face that covered her face; she knew that something was wrong but she didn't know how to help. It wasn't the same now that Troy and Gabriella were married, Taylor couldn't fix their problems with a slumber party, pizza and ice cream; it was much different. Troy and Gabriella really needed to solve their communication problems together. Even though the teenaged thing to do is push it away and move on, Troy and Gabriella had gotten to the part where they need to grow up and not be teenagers anymore. All Taylor could do was keep a firm hold on her best friend's hand while she feels down.

Gabriella tried her hardest to keep a smile on her face as she worked, she tried to keep her mind off the problems with her husband; she didn't want it to interfere with her work.

Chad came and picked up his best friend's wife from her work and dropped her off at her apartment. He also felt his heart break when he saw the look on her sweet face. She was like his little sister and it made him angry that she was hurting because of his stupid friend. He had drove right up to the apartment and gave Gabriella a giant bear hug before she left.

"Goodnight Gabi, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Goodnight," she responded before walking to the front door.

She threw her backpack on the couch and immediately walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water; on the refrigerator was a post-it waiting for her, "I'll be home later – Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes, crumpled up the note and walked to her bedroom.

Chad drove home the same way he always had and looked at Troy's parent's house as he passed by. This time he saw a truck parked in front of the house, Troy's truck. He quickly turned around and pulled up right behind his friend. He walked over to Troy and climbed into his passenger seat.

Troy jumped when he heard his car door opening; he quickly wiped away a few of the water droplets that were stick to his eye lashes. He thought it was his mother but when he looked over he saw his best friend.

"What the hell man," Troy said.

Chad took a deep breath before he stopped his friend in the back of the head, "What is up with you man?"

Troy just turned to look out of the driver's side window. Chad turned his body to face Troy, "your wife is at home by herself. I picked her up and I felt like crying, dude crying. She had the saddest look on her face; she looked like she was going to break down."

Troy had to wipe away a few new tears that had spilled from his eyes, "just tell me why you are sitting here and not at your apartment with your wife?"

Troy ran his hands down his face before he answered, "Everything was fine until I saw Gabriella hugging that new kid Hunter. I know that it's not such a big deal but something just snapped. Not until I was at work did I realize that I was being a whack job, that I was just being jealous and stupid."

Chad looked at him questioningly, "If you realized that then why are you sitting here? Why aren't you apologizing to Gabriella?"

"Because I don't want her to know that I was jealous, we're married I shouldn't be jealous," Troy answered.

Chad shook his head in disbelief, "Troy come on. I know and Gabriella knows that you love her and that you accept her flaws and she accepts yours. If you just tell her what happened then she'll understand and she'll still love you anyways. But if you keep hiding from her then you'll keep breaking her heart," Chad paused to watch his friend brush away tears, "Man, please just go home and be with Gabriella, she's really missing you right now."

Troy gave his friend a manly handshake before watching him hop out of the car and drive away. Troy took a calming breath before driving away himself. He only took one put stop, to get Monday night Chinese food for him and Gabriella before going home.

He quietly walked through the apartment, grabbed two sodas and then walked into the bedroom to see his wife firmly holding onto the red bear that he won her at the school carnival two months before. He walked over to her, placed a kiss on her forehead, which lulled her out of her sleep.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an ass," he whispered, he took a deep breath before telling Gabriella what had happened.

"Next time don't ignore me, tell me what's going on," Gabriella said after she placed a kiss on Troy's lips.

"Don't worry I will," he answered with a smile.

"I know you have food, can we eat now," Gabriella smiled.

Troy rolled his eyes then climbed into bed and handed Gabriella her container of Orange Chicken and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," Troy said.

"Love you too."

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	5. Morning MakeUp

The week had gone by quickly; everything seemed back to normal; well to everyone else thought so. Everything looked alright with Troy and Gabriella; no one could tell that something was wrong.

I'm not even sure you could say that something was wrong; but the newlyweds could tell that there was just a slight difference in the way they interacted with each other.

On Friday night while Gabriella was at work and Troy had finished his shift, Troy pulled out the cook book that Maria had bought them as a wedding gift and franticly flipped through it to find Gabriella's favorite meal; lasagna. When he finally found it he began booking immediately, he wanted it to be done in time for Gabriella to be home. He had already asked Taylor to pick Gabriella up from work; he had filled Taylor in on his plan to whoo his wife but told to tell Gabriella that he was still at work, he wanted to surprise her.

While the lasagna was in the over Troy ran to the living room and laid down one of their plastic table cloths left over from Chad's birthday party on the coffee table, the basketball print side down. He hastily Googled the proper way to set a table and placed the fancy dishes that were given to them as a wedding gift, in their correct place.

Making sure there was enough time Troy jumped into the shower and quickly scrubbed himself with Gabriella's favorite soap of his. He wanted everything to be exactly perfect.

Dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a light blue shirt Troy sat on the couch with his hands fiddling in his lap trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous; he is married to this woman, anything he does she loves.

Only a few seconds later he heard the front door unlocking; he jumped up from his seat and smiled brightly when Gabriella had walked through the door, "Hi sweetheart."

"I thought you were at work," she responded with a confused look on her face.

He pulled her into his chest, "well I wanted to surprise you. I thought that we could have a little date her," he said motioning to the set coffee table. Gabriella raised her hand to her eyes, to wipe away the few happy tears that had fallen. She pulled Troy in for a short but sweet kiss before she said, "you're amazing, you know that."

"Why don't you take a bath right quick, our dinner still has twenty-eight minutes," Troy responded after a lengthy kiss.

Gabriella rubbed her hands up and down her husband's chest, "Don't you want to join me?"

Troy took a calming breath, "I would love to but I still have to finish perfecting your surprise. But I'm hoping that you can keep that thought until after dinner."

Gabriella gave him one last kiss before she said, "Definitely," then swayed her hips as she walked away to the bathroom, following Troy's orders.

Troy took another calming breath as he watched her walk away, his body was telling him that he should follow her and ravish her until his heart's content but his heart and his brain told him to stand his ground, to finish the special night he had planned for his wonderful wife. However he's definitely not going to stop her if she initiates something later.

He quickly rushed around the apartment, making sure that everything was perfect. He also lightly taped his right pocket, making sure the small container was still there; he felt as though it was new years ever again, it was the same feeling he had before he proposed.

Gabriella on the other hand was nothing close to being nervous, she was extremely relaxed actually. She hadn't taken a bath in such a long time and she smiled widely when she saw bubble baths sitting on the side of the tube, and the assortment of lavender scented candles; Troy was so caring.

She lowered her body into the warm bubble filled bath tub and laid her head back and listened to Troy rush around the house. Once she heard her husband calm down and stop moving she slowly got out of the water and walked over to the dresser, to find her nice blue pair of cotton panties; she never did like wearing those strange thong things and Troy even liked her 'plain' underwear better. She pulled on her silk maroon lacy night gown and touched up her make-up and lastly fluffed up her hair, she wanted to make herself look breathtaking.

She took a deep breath before she stepped out of the bedroom. Considering their apartment is on the small side it only took her a coupe steps to reach the living room.

A smile grew on her face when she saw Troy pacing in front of the couch.

"Calm down," she teased; Troy whipped his head around to see his extremely beautiful; wife. Gabriella slowly walked closer to Troy and noticed Troy's eyes goggling at her. When he snapped out of it Tory pulled Gabriella into his arms, "What is this all for," Gabriella asked staring up into his blue orbs.

"What? I can't do something nice for my beautiful caring wife," he acted faux hurt. Gabriella tried to read his face, she just wanted to make sure that there was nothing that had happened, that he was trying to cover up, "Here just come sit down and let your wonderful husband do everything,," Troy said showing her the table settings.

She sat like she was instructed and watched as he ran into the kitchen and swiftly ran back with a pan full of food. Troy dished out a piece of pasta to Gabriella and then to himself, "okay, so don't laugh if it is horrible, it was my first time doing it by myself, if it's really bad then I can order a pizza," Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella took a bite of her lasagna before she responded, "you've must have really learned something from my mother, this is really good," she responded with a second forkful of food in her mouth. Troy smile brightly and answered with a quick thank you before getting comfortable next to his wife.

Gabriella slightly leaned up against Tory and the two ate all of their food and talked about their day. When Troy was finished with his food, Gabriella was still chowing away at her food, he had reached down to rub her feet while she went on about some project she was excited about doing in her AP English class. HE wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying, he just watched her face as she spoke; wow she's so pretty.

"I'm boring you aren't I," Gabriella paused in the middle of her story.

"No not at all," he tired to lie.

She looked at him with questioning eyes; something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. She put down her fork and climbed in his lap, pulling him close, "So are you going to tell me what you did," She sincerely said looking straight in his eyes.

"Gabriella, I'm truthful when I say I didn't do anything I just wanted to spend the rest of the night with you," he said wrapping his arms around her body, "This past week we've been kind of distant, I guess you could say, so I just wanted to spend a night for us. I don't know how in a week we can go from laying on the ouch watching something stupid together to you watching something in bed and me falling asleep on the couch, from me doing the dishes when you tell me not to and after I do then you pretend I didn't and wash some more to just doing it with no banter, just the clanking of dishes. I don't know how to explain it but I think our honeymoon stage is over."

Gabriella didn't know what to say but she understood what Troy was talking about, she felt the same way.

"If I wasn't such a jealous idiot then maybe we would be having this conversation right now," he continued.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Married coupled fight Troy, we are going to have little things that make us go crazy, we'll be doing that until we die. But we need to have those little spats, they help us grow and learn more about each other. So don't beat yourself up, you cant blame yourself," she said then rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you," she breathed in his sent before she said, "We should do this every Friday," with a little giggle.

"Most definitely," he said pulling her even closer into his body with a bright smile on his face.

The room had grown quiet as they sat there on the floor in each other's arms; the silence wasn't awkward however it was a beautiful silence. Troy took a calming breath before he reached down to pull out the box from his pocket, "I saw this and I knew that it would be great for you," he said opening the velvet box showing Gabriella, who was still leaning on his chest, the silver chain bracelet that had little charms attached. Gabriella gasped in shock and sat straight up, still in Troy's lap, "Your mom said that I should have given it to you on our wedding day but there were still a few charms that I ordered but they weren't here yet. So I thought that I would wait and give it to you when I had all the charms," Troy responded.

"It's amazing," she said with tear welled eyes as Troy put it on her wrist. When it was nice and secure to her arm she twirled the charms through her fingers and couldn't help but laugh when she came across one charm that was in the shape of a water balloon.

*FLASHBACK*

June 4, 2009

"If I get in trouble you are so dead," Gabriella said as Troy pulled her up to the roof of East High.

"Oh stop being such a girl," he said opening the door to the roof, "I've done this a million times."

She just rolled her eyes and let him drag her along.

Troy had taken Gabriella up to the roof millions of times but each time she saw the flower gardens her breath was token away, it was just so beautiful.

"Oh crap I forgot my phone in the trick. I'll be right back," Troy said before giving Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips and running back down the stairs.

Gabriella walked around aimlessly taking in the nice summer day. While she was walking around she saw a bucketful of water balloons hiding behind a flower pot. Once she saw them a sneaky smile grew on her face; before she knew it she had two balloons in her hand and was walking to the edge of the roof. She looked over the edge and saw her boyfriend, she waited until he was in place and then let go of both of the water balloons and watched the two balloons hit Troy and spilled water all over him. She couldn't help but laugh until she had to pee.

But don't fret Troy had ran back up to the roof and threw water balloons back at her. When Troy drove her home that night her mother didn't want to know why both teens were soaked.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She continued looking at all of the charms. Along with the water balloon, there was a heart with their wedding date engraved on the back, a Mad Hatter hat which signified the first movie they had watched together, an East High charm, and a ketchup packet which had a long story behind it.

"There are eight spaces left for babies," Troy said touching the bracelet.

Gabriella let out a snort as she turned her gaze to her husband's face, "Who are you having these eight babies with," she said with a smile, "When technology gets advanced to where they could orb the babies out of me then I'll have fourteen," she joked.

Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss before he said, "Just give me time I'll convince you that we should have twenty babies."

"There's not enough room on my bracelet for twenty," Gabriella smiled.

"Then I'll just have to buy you another bracelet."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes then locked lips with her husband as she switch positions to straddle Troy's lap.

"I feel really over dressed," Troy said rubbing his hands up and down Gabriella's bare thighs.

"It's not my fault," Gabriella broke the kiss, "I would have been just fine id you made me dinner in just your boxers," She teased as she rubbed his six-pack through his shirt with a sly look on her face. Troy smiled and rolled his eyes, "You are such a tease you know that."

Gabriella kissed the crook of his neck, "Yea I try."

She slowly dragged her hands down to the edge of his shirt and slid the shirt from his body. Once his shirt was free Troy attacked Gabriella's neck with kisses and suckles; he knew that this particular spot made her go weak, and it did.

Troy soon trialed his kisses all the way down her chest until he reached her full, round, perky breast; they had become his most favorite part of his wife's body, besides her face, he realized that they were the gateway to her hormones.

He couldn't help but smile as Gabriella gripped tight to his hair because of his actions on her olive skin right above her dark nipple. He continued teasing her while he reached down to unbutton his jeans; he didn't wan to rush their love but he really wanted to get the show on the road, so to speak. So he paused a quick second of his teasing so he could lift Gabriella up to he could pull down both his pants and his boxers past his knees. Once they were down he connected his lips to Gabriella's erect nipple making her moan rather loudly. That was one of the best things that Troy thought Gabriella could do, she never held anything back when they were together and he loved that about her; it just made the whole thing much more comfortable.

Troy switched to the other breast as he ran his hands over Gabriella underwear underneath her night gown. He wanted to make sure that she was ready and he could tell that she was most definitely ready for whatever they were going to do for the rest of the night. He reached up to the top of her panties and pulled them down her soft legs, stopping for a moment to rub his thumbs down the patch of hair that was there. It seemed like it took him forever to get them off of Gabriella's legs, "Babe," she squeaked trying to get the words out, she didn't want to be teased anymore.

Troy understood her words and took off her underwear as fast as he could and lined both of their bodies up. The couple looked into each other's eyes as Gabriella lowered herself onto her husbands penis, "I love you," Gabriella breathed out.

"I love you too," he responded before he helped her ride her way to release. They spent the rest of the night basking in their love.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	6. Mother's Day

May 9th 2010: Mother's Day

When you're young, mothers day is always made such a big deal in school. You would make cards and little presents made out of toilet paper rolls and construction paper and you thought it was so fun. In the Bolton household Mother's Day is always celebrated with a large family gathering and this year was no exception.

A few weeks earlier Troy had gotten a phone call from his grandmother, who was inviting him and Gabriella to her house on Mother's Day for lunch and dinner. Troy immediately accepted, his grandmother was always his favorite and he was extremely happy that she had hone to his wedding almost three months ago. He knew that his parents were going to be there as well but he loves his grandmother, he didn't want to miss something that was celebrating her too. He just knew that he would have to just grin and bare it.

That morning when Troy woke up, around nine-thirty, he stared up at the ceiling still holding a sleeping Gabriella into his body. He was trying to calm his nerves; he already knew that this day was going to be drama filled. Really he just didn't want to fight with his parents in front of the rest of his family, and he especially didn't want Gabriella to get yelled at as well.

He looked down at Gabriella and saw her big brown eyes looking back at him, "Hey I thought you were asleep."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I've been up for a while, I had to cal my mom and hour ago to say happy mother's day and I couldn't go back to sleep," she explained.

He pulled her even closer into his body, "Are you sad to be away from her on mother's day?"

She shrugged again, "Um, not really, I'm just a little worried about her being in Hawaii; she's never really been on a trip by herself."

Troy smiled, "she's okay, she's not a little kid anymore. She can do things by herself."

"I know but she's my mom, I'm so used to making sure she's okay."

Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Well mom, she's okay it's time for you to let her fly."

Gabriella teasingly slapped Troy's bare chest for being such a tease.

As a result of her slap Troy pulled his wife under him and caged her under him and hovered over her, "Hey what's with the abuse?"

"You were making fun of me," she said acting faux hurt. Troy leaned down and placed a kiss to the tip of his wife's nose, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella flashed him a smile before Troy laid his head into the crook of her neck and then Gabriella wrapped her arms around his back.

They both just laid like that in silence; it was so peaceful. Troy wanted to lie like that forever he didn't want to eave his wife's comforting arms to go be fed to the vultures.

"You promise that our kids won't hate seeing and talking to us," Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.  
"I promise," He answered, "they'll want to see and talk to us everyday. We won't be able to get rid of them."

Gabriella smiled; she never really understood how Troy could be so amazing when he felt so bad. All Troy wanted was his parents' approval; he thought that he had finally done something right and that he should be accepted for it. But now he's too afraid to go into the locker room because of the chance of seeing his father. He hates it. It's no way to have a relationship with your parents.

Once Troy had responded they both grew silence again, just enjoying the moment. They both were almost asleep when Gabriella's alarm clock went off. Gabriella smiled when Troy groaned and said, "Ugh you suck," then lifted his head off of Gabriella's shoulder and locked eyes with her, "why?"

Gabriella smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, 'Because I knew that we would somehow loose track of time, we need to leave by a certain time if we're going to get there on time."

"Remind me again why we agreed to go," he groaned.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and gave him a quick peck before she said, "Because you love your grandma and you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings," she started, "and because you wouldn't miss Grandma Bolton's chocolate pie for the world."

He smiled, "Ah, she does have some great pie."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, "Okay grandma's boy lets get up and get ready."

Troy nodded his head but stayed in his current position while a sly grin grew on his beautiful face. Gabriella looked at him questioningly but soon figured out his request, "No Troy we aren't having shower sex," Troy pretended to feel hurt, "Okay well maybe when get back tonight," she gave in.

Troy smiled brightly, just like a kid on Christmas, and then jumped off of the bed to go get dressed.

A couple hours later, around noon, Troy and Gabriella were parked in front of his grandmother's house trying to muster up enough courage to go in. They both just sat and stared at the street in front of them. Mostly because the two teens saw Troy's father's car in the driveway; neither of them really wanted to be in the same house as the Bolton's.

"You know we're going to have to go in eventually," Gabriella said breaking the silence.

Troy didn't say anything, he knew she was right he really did need to face his parents but he was scared. He was extremely scared but he definitely wouldn't tell anyone that; however Gabriella knows him to well and could see how frightened he was. Being the loving wife she is Gabriella lovingly placed a hand one Troy's leg, right above his knee and then rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you, always and forever," she whispered.

Both of their hearts jumped out of their chest when they head someone tap on the glass of the passenger side window. They both turned to see Troy's cousin Addison standing there with a bright smile on her face. Gabriella reached over and rolled down the window, "Are you two going to some in or do I have to tell Grandma that the party is going to be outside this year," Addison said raising an eyebrow.

Troy didn't say anything once again; he just looked down at his hands fiddling in his lap.

Addison leaned against Troy's truck and said, "Ah come on baby cousin, let's go. Gabriella's going to need someone with her to help her through our crazy family parties," as she opened the door and grabbed Gabriella's arm to pull her from the car which she went along with. Troy turned to see Addison and Gabriella both standing on the sidewalk with their arms crossed at their chests, "Just stay far away from your parents and you'll be fine," Addison added.

Troy took a deep breath before he opened his door and climbed out. He walked around to Addison and Gabriella and then pulled his cousin in for a big bear hug, "I feel so sorry for that kid," he said pointing to her growing baby bump, "he'll never be able to do what he wants, you'll always con him into doing crazy things."  
Addison smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Ah well he'll get over it, now get in the house before I put you in time out," she teased.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes as she watched the cousins tease each other.

For the first ten minutes Troy walked around his grandmother's house introducing Gabriella to everyone of his family members; Gabriella always loved spending time with Troy's family, they always seemed to love each other; well almost always.

Troy was doing wonderful at ignoring his parents but Gabriella on the other hand couldn't help but look over at her in-laws. She couldn't believe that they weren't there but she did her best to keep her eyes away. However all of her trying was thrown out the window when Gabriella found herself alone in the kitchen with Troy's mom.

Gabriella was filling up her and Troy's cup and Mrs. Bolton was stirring some sort of sauce. Both women's bodies went ridged when they realized they both were the only ones in the kitchen. Gabriella was about to leave the kitchen but then something came over her, "You know I'm not just some bimbo, I truly love Troy with all my heart. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't. I know that you guys may think we're crazy and immature but I think you guys are crazy for not being right by your son's side in every decision he makes."

And that's all she said, then walked out of the kitchen to go give Troy his drink.

Troy was talking with his uncle when Gabriella walked over to him and handed him his drink. In the second they locked eyes Troy knew something was wrong; he saw it in her big beautiful brown eyes. He gave her a silent questioningly look but all Gabriella did was shrug her shoulders and turned back to Troy's uncle who was talking about his job.

Addison could see that Gabriella was bored talking to her dad and helped her escape the man talk. The two girls walked into the living room and sat down with the other Bolton women.

"So Gabriella where have you decided to go to college," Amelia, Addison's mother asked.

"Well we just decided to go to Sacramento State, we both got scholarships," she answered. All of their eyes went wide, they never thought the two would mover over a thousand miles away, "Yesterday we got a call back from an apartment complex that said the apartment we wanted is available, so in a couple of weeks, after schools over we're going to go and sign the lease and then on July first we're going to move," she explained.

"Wow that's a big deal," Addison said, "Great job. I'm proud of you. I didn't think anyone could get my baby cousin to grow up."

Gabriella just smiled back and shyly stared down at her lap, not knowing what to say in response.

"She's right Gabriella," all of their heads turned to see Lucille Bolton (Troy's mom) standing in the doorway, "You and Troy are great for each other. Without you I don't know where he would be."

Every single Bolton women were frozen in shock and each of them had a tear tolling down their faces. Each one of them were too mesmerized to notice the forty year old man who just stormed out of the house.

Troy saw his dad run past him and out the door, even though he was extremely upset with his dad Troy ran after him.

"What are you running for," Troy yelled when he reached the sidewalk. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to come face to face with his only son; not until Troy walked closer to his father did he notice the tears in Jack's eyes.

"You're not supposed to be so grown up. You're not supposed to be so mature. Your supposed to need me all the time, I'm supposed to be the one that helps you become a man, the one that helps you get into a good school," Jack yelled.

Troy couldn't help but let his own tears spill, "Dad," he started, "I do need you, I'll always need you. That's why it hurt so much when you didn't want to be apart of my life," Troy yelled back, "You did help me become a man, I wouldn't be the husband I am if it wasn't for you. You taught me that all women should be cherished and because of you I realized that I want to spend my life with Gabriella!"

The two boys just stood there in silence and didn't seem to care that their whole family was standing on the front lawn watching them.

Jack looked at his son and for the first time in months saw his son, the man, looking back, "I'm so sorry," he said pulling Troy into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too dad," Troy responded.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT. PLEASE REVIEW!

HANNAH


	7. Graduation

May 30, 2009

Gabriella always imagined that the day she would graduate high school would drag on forever. However she thought that sounded horrible but when the day came and the time seemed to fly by on the clock the never ending day she dreamed about started to sound wonderful.

As she watched her friends and Troy walk across that stage she couldn't help but smile through the tears; she was so proud of each and every one of them.

As she gave her speech her friends and Troy smiled and even shed a few tears; they were so proud of her, she did a wonderful job. Ms Montez promised her daughter she wouldn't cry but she couldn't keep that promise; I mean how could she her baby was graduating high school after all.

After Ms Matsui said his final few words Troy pulled Gabriella in for a long sensual kiss while everyone else were throwing up their caps in celebration. It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were chirping and everyone was happy; well for the most part, there still was some sadness left in everyone but they weren't going to let it bring them down.

Once the ceremony was over Troy and Gabriella along with Ms Montez were invited over to Troy's parent's house. Gabriella smiled brightly when she watched father and son hug each other tightly when they arrived. She could see the happiness in both boys' eyes that had been missing for the past three months. Everyone could see how happy the whole family was. Gabriella was somewhat okay with them leaving now; it was like she was waiting to make sure Troy and his family were okay before they moved to California.

Unlike a few weeks ago standing in the kitchen with Troy's mom wasn't awkward or sad. Actually it was fun to get to talk to her again. Gabriella found her to be her second mother.

"Man I don't know how you did it for eighteen years," Gabriela laughed along with her mother and mother-in-law while they made lunch, "I don't know how many times I pick up his socks."

"I guess I just got used to it when I married Jack," Lucille smiled.

The young wife rolled her eyes as she smiled, "I guess I have the rest of my life to get used to it."

While the girls were fixing up lunch Troy and Jack were outside on the basketball court throwing the ball around.

"So how does it feel to be a high school graduate," Jack said passing his son the ball.

Troy smirked as he heard the ball swish in the basket, "it's not so exciting; it still feels like I'm supposed to go back on Monday morning," Troy answered.

Jack smiled as he chased after the runaway basketball, "you'll feel differently when you get to California," and then walk back to his son and passed him the ball.

Troy nodded his head, "yeah I guess so."

Jack looked in his son's eyes and saw some sadness as he listened to his response. The elder Bolton man stop the ball and looked straight into the younger ones eyes, "are you okay," he watched him nod his head yes but Jack did not believe him, "are you nervous about moving?"

"Not so much," he truthfully answered but then his gaze fell to his feet, "but school is where I become extremely nervous."

Jack nodded his head and mirrored his son posture, "don't worry school is going to be fine; you'll be surprised about how high school resembles it so closely," Jack advised.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "yeah I hope so. I do have my own personal tutor at home so I know I'll pass," he ended with a smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile himself when he saw the light glistening in Troy's eyes when he talked about Gabriella; they really are in love.

"Yeah well when we come to visit in December Gabriella better not be pregnant."

Troy smiled, "oh don't worry you won't be a grandpa until we graduate," and then the Bolton boys went inside to scarf up the delicious meal the girls made.

* Eight-Thirty PM*

The strobe lights moved to the beat of the music but Troy didn't seem to care. His eyes were fixated on his favorite girl who was dancing her heart out to her favorite song with Taylor and Kelsey.

"So man you ready for us to beat your ass next fall," Chad teased taking a tip of his beer.

"Oh, I'm ready we're going to kick some red hawk butt," he responded without taking his eyes off of Gabriella.

Troy pretended to be paying attention to his buddy's conversation but he continued to watch his wife. By the big bright smile on her face he could tell she was having so much fun, she was having the time of her life. He loved it when she was this happy; after all of the moving she had to do over her childhood she deserves this happiness. His wife deserved all the happiness in the world but as he sat there he began to realize that maybe moving a thousand and eighty-two miles away wouldn't contribute to her happiness. Maybe this idea wasn't such a good one. He thought maybe he was thinking about only himself, when he should be thinking about what's best for them both.

His thoughts were interrupted when we saw Gabriella's eyes look for his as she pointed to the sign that clearly read bathroom. He understood what she was saying and nodded his head. Some would think that Gabriella telling Troy where she is going every second is weird and overkill but to Troy it eased his mind, knowing that she's safe.

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsey weaved through the many people to get to the girls bathroom. Gabriella hopped onto the counter next to the sink Taylor was standing in front of as she touched up her makeup.

"I have never seen you so crazy about how you look," Gabriella said.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "well tonight is special, I want to look special."

Gabriella squinted her eyes out of curiosity than hopped off of the counter to stand at the sink next to her friend pretending to be checking her hair, "I don't really think Chad will care if you coat your face with all this crap. He loves you. He wouldn't have asked you if you were ready for sex is all he cared about was make up," Gabriella nonchalantly said knowing exactly what Taylor's special night entailed. Taylor stopped dead, Gabriella never was the one who knew everyone's business, "how," she asked. She turned to face Taylor, "I did the same thing. That night I spent forever in the mirror trying to make myself perfect, Troy noticed when he came to pick me up," she looked down at her fiddling fingers and continued, "he actually took it off before we, you know."

Taylor smiled, not only because she smiles about all the sweet things Troy does but because in that moment Taylor felt as though her and Gabriella were best friends; you only share such intimate details with your best friend.

"So what are you we talking about," the two friends heard Kelsey say as she walked over to the sinks from the stalls.

"Nothing, Gabriella was just convincing me to take all this crap off," Taylor said turning on the water to begin to take off most of her makeup.

While Troy sat and waited for Gabriella he slowly sipped his beer and listen to Chad and Zeke argue over the best rap song. From an outsiders perspective he looked bored; he swears he wasn't. Even though his friends could be obnoxious sometimes he still loved to have them around and he was actually paying attention to their fight. However, while he was listening he also was thinking about how in a month he would be leaving these friends behind and creating a new life in California. He was basically starting to panic; never in his eighteen years of life did he ever move, and the feeling is foreign to him. He couldn't help but wonder if his life was going to completely change; after all Gabriella's life changed when she came to New Mexico.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Gabriella's hands clasp tightly to his and pulled him towards the dance floor. He smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella leaned into her husband and whispered in his ear, "thanks for convincing me to come tonight. Even though we're breaking a few laws because of it."

Troy smiled again, he knew that going to the club underage was a big deal for her but he was happy she decided to come anyways, "no problem, I'm glad you came. If you didn't I would have been forced to dance like this with Chad," He teased.

She rolled her eyes then looked lovingly in his bright blue orbs but as she stared at him she could tell that something was off, she ran her fingers through his hair, "you okay?" He hesitantly nodded his head yes but of course Gabriella wasn't buying it.

The song changed and that was when they both realized they were just standing there while others were dancing around them. She detached herself from Troy and pulled him over to a semi secluded part of the club, "come on Troy tell me what's wrong."

He stubbornly shook his head no, "you're going to think I'm being a big baby," he mumbled.

Gabriella laid a hand on Troy's fiddling fingers trying to calm him, "I promise I won't."

He took a deep breath before he answered with, "what would you say if I said that I am rethinking moving to California."

Normally Gabriella would handle the situation with poise and understanding but that night I guess something just snapped. She folded her arms across her chest, "I would say you're being a big baby."

Troy looked at her and saw the anger emanating from her face, she was serious.

"When you came to me and said you wanted to go to Sac State. I thought you were crazy, I didn't think you would be able to leave your friends or family. But you promised me that you'd be able to handle it so I put in my application into," she took a deep breath before she continued, "when we got in I asked you again and you said you were still okay with it. If you would've changed your mind I would have been okay with that and we would just stay. But you didn't. So we both got a great job in California, we're going to a great school in California and we found a great apartment in California," she raised her voice, "so we're going to California!"

That wasn't really the reaction Troy thought Gabriella was going to have; however, she was right about everything she said.

It only took a second before Gabriella's face returned to her normal sweetness. She began to realize that Troy second guessing is completely natural; she knew mostly because over her 17 year existed she second guessed all the time.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she apologized, "I know you're starting to worry about moving but it's going to be alright, we can always come and visit our friends and we can call all the time. And most of all I'm happy to move, I mean I'll be a little sad about leaving everyone especially my mom but I'm happy to be going to school and most of all I'm happy because I'll be with you," she exclaimed with a sweet smile.

Troy just smiled back; he didn't really know what to say exactly. He knew that everything Gabriella had said was correct, even though she yelled at him. He was actually really excited for her because she was standing up for herself which he hopes she continue to do. But even though she was right it still didn't change the fact that he was nervous and afraid about it all.

Knowing he just had to man up he pulled Gabriella into his body and danced the night away pretending that he never even brought it up.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW

HANNAHHe HE h


	8. Moving Day

It only took two hours and sixteen hands to pack up Troy and Gabriella's apartment and load it into a U-Haul. The girls, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Maria and Lucille had the interesting job of putting the boxes by the front door; and of course spent the whole time talking.

"Man Gabs who would have ever thought that we would be so grown up," Taylor pointed out, "I mean look we're graduated, you're married, we're going off to college. We're not kids anymore."

Gabriella gave her a sweet smile and pulled her friend in for a big bear hug. The two moms, Maria and Lucille stopped to watch the two friends; they couldn't help but flashback to when they were their age. They remember having the same conversation with their best friends.

"You're gonna come visit us right," Kelsi asked her best friends with a sad face drowning out her sweet face.

"Of course, all the time," Gabriella smiled as she tried to hold back her tears.

Kelsi and Taylor didn't realize that this was going to be so hard, that telling their friend goodbye was going to be so hard and sad. Gabriella on the other hand knew the pain of leaving her friends was going to rear its ugly head. She spent a couple days telling herself that everything was going to be okay and that she wasn't going to be saying goodbye forever. She told herself that it was just a part of growing up and that she was going to have to face the music sometime; at least she had Troy with her.

Gabriella was finishing up the packing in the kitchen when Lucille came in holding a perfectly wrapped present in her hands.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled when she saw her mother-in-law walk into the kitchen, "Thanks for helping us move, we really appreciate it."

"No problem, it's my job," she smiled then paused a moment before she continued with, "Gabriella I know it may have seemed that I didn't like you before, but I did and still do. And it breaks my heart that we were too stubborn to see you and Troy get married. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Troy and I'm so grateful he found you. Since we didn't go to your guys' wedding I thought an apology gift is in order," she said handing the young girl the present she had in her hand.

Gabriella smiled brightly and wiped away a fallen happy tear as she began to open the gift. When she opened it and saw a pearl necklace her heart dropped and looked up at Lucille with a surprised look.

"It's a tradition in my family that when your daughter gets married you give them a pearl necklace; signifying growing up. My mother gave me one when I married Jack and now I'm giving you one cause you are now my daughter," Lucille explained.

Gabriella began to cry more and then pulled her mother-in-law in for a hug; she was so happy, she now knew that Lucille lover her, "Thank you so much; I'll definitely carry on this tradition," she told Lucille,

Troy stood at the back of the U-Haul and took a second to admire the filled truck. He was slightly nervous he never moved farther than a few miles from his friends and family and now he was going to move over a thousand miles away. It was just going to be something to get used to.

They spent a half an hour saying goodbye to their parents and their friends. They all promised to visit and call everyday and then Troy climbed up into the U-Haul and Gabriella got into Troy's truck and they both started off on their seventeen hour journey to California.

They made it to the California/ Arizona border before they decided to stop and get some sleep. After they called their friends and parents to tell them where they were and that they were safe they settled into bed to take a quick five hour rest before starting off to Sacramento.

"Are you okay," Gabriella asked when she noticed Troy nervously fingering her wedding ring when they were laying in bed in the hotel room.

Troy took a deep breath before he responded with, "I'm just worried about school and leaving everyone," he took another breath, "It's just something I have to get used to," he finished then kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

"It'll get easier I promise," she said before they both drifted off to sleep.

They finally reached their apartment in Sacramento around lunch time. Gabriella unlocked the front doo then paused a second to take it all in. There they were, the Bolton's in a whole new city in a whole new state, high school graduates, ready to take on a whole new chapter of their life.

It only took Troy two seconds to walk to their living room area and lay down on the carpet. Gabriella walked in carrying a box and saw her husband. She carefully put down the box and then walked over to stand over Troy. He had his eyes covered with his forearms so she gave him a soft kick, "Hey no sleep on the job," she teased.

Troy pulled his arms away and looked up at Gabriella with a bright smile, "I don't wanna unload the truck," he whined, "Can't we just do it tomorrow, I'm so tired."

Gabriella crossed her arms then responded, "No Troy we can't we have until three to drop off the U-Haulm; she said like a stern mother. Troy reached over to Gabriella's leg and pulled her down on top of him.

"Can't we just lay here for a while and unload and unpack later," he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella looked at him and took a second to think before she gave him a deep kiss then stood back up, "Nope sorry. If we unload the trick and at least put up the bed and lamps and you turn in the U-Haul on time then it will be a definite possibility."

Troy took a second to read her face making sure she was sincere. Once he decided he trusted her he hopped up off the floor and walked out to the truck to continue unloading their stuff.

Troy, like Gabriella wanted, was basically unloading the truck by himself; while Gabriella sat down and watched sipping on a glass of ice tea. She couldn't help but check out Troy as he worked; he was wearing a muscle shirt, he looked just so amazing and really hot, "Are you checking me out Mrs. Bolton," he said taking the tea from her and then taking a long swig.

"Maybe I was, got a problem with that," she smiled stealing the drink back and taking a drink.

Troy smiled and then leaned to capture her lips with his; he could taste the sweet drink on her lips but that was nothing compared to her natural sweetness.

Toy knew that there was someone standing there watching them but he didn't car, he no matter where would share an intimate moment with his wife. When they finally broke apart Gabriella finally noticed a woman around their age standing a few feet away and of course Gabriella turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry for eavesdropping," she said walking closer to the couple, "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Sara. I live right next door," she said pointing at the door next to theirs.

Gabriella stood up from her seat and reached her hand out to nicely shake Sara's, "Hi I'm Gabriella and this is my husband Troy. It's nice to meet you."  
"You too. Are you guys new to Sacramento," Sara asked.

Troy stepped forward and responded with, "Yeah, we moved here from Albuquerque, New Mexico; for school."

"Oh that's cool, I hope you guys like it here," before she could continue she was interrupted by a small girl about three years old, "Mommy, pool Mommy. Let's go," she said pulling on Sara's leg.

Sara bent down to pick up her daughter, "Wait a second Lizzie, Mommy's talking. Can you say hi to Gabriella and Troy."

Lizzie looked over at them and said, "Hi. I ams going to the pool," she told them.

"Wow, cool. Do you like swimming," Troy said smiling at the little girl.

She smiled brightly at him and excitedly nodded her head, "Well go have fun we'll talk later okay," Troy replied.

They said goodbye to each other then Troy went back to work.

It took about an hour and a half more before Troy was done unloading. He took the U-Haul to its store which was right next door and while he was gone Gabriella jumped into the shower.

When Troy came back to his new home he took a deep sigh; he was so tired and he was ready for the day to be over. He expected to see Gabriella going through all the boxes and trying to sort through which ones belonged in which room, but she wasn't. He at first started to panic when he couldn't find her but one he walked into their master bedroom he heard the shower going and her sweet voice ringing through their bedroom as she sang the first song her ever heard her sing. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned up against a wall and listened to her sing. A few seconds later he began to strip off his muscle shirt, basketball shorts and Superman boxers. He pulled back the curtain and climbed into the shower with his wife.

She jumped and then slapped him when she realized that it was Troy, "That's not funny, you scared me," she said wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just wanted to surprise my extremely hot wife," he breathed into her neck before he began to administer light kisses and suckles. Gabriella tried to say something sarcastic to comeback at him but her head began to fill with lust and clouded her thoughts. All she could so was moan, rather loudly, in response. Troy smiled against her neck, in his opinion her moans were more beautiful than her singing voice, and that was saying something.

"Babe," she sighed, trying to get him to raise his head to connect his lips with hers; and of course he did what she asked. Unlike many other guys this time they had together was all about her. As long as he made her feel good then he was fine; he was never selfish when it came to that aspect of their relationship.

Gabriella squealed when Troy pressed her back up against the shower wall, "remind me when we start looking at our first house it needs one of those shower bench things," she tried to breath out when Troy's warm mouth attached onto her rapidly hardening nipple. Troy gave her dark areola a few hard but yet gentle sucks before he let go for just a moment while he said, "Yea but what fun would that be if I can't do this," then grabbing a hold of his wife's hips as he hoisted her up onto the wall.

Gabriella giggled, "You only like this because you are eye level with boobs."

"When has that ever been a bad thing," Troy gave her a sly look then continued his attack on her breasts.

After a few moments of paying special attention to one of his favorite body parts on her he reached down to her inner thigh and lightly drew his finger from her inner leg to the underside of her knee. Something that always made her melt into his arms and this time it did as well. She whimpered when Troy reached up to run his finger around her belly button completely bypassing the place she wanted him to run his finger along, "You are evil," she said before connected her lips with his.

Troy chuckled while he let his tongue slip into her mouth. He really wanted to make her feel good and make it so that this whole experience was about her but he wasn't oblivious. As minutes pasted he felt himself harden and continue hardening, to the point of uncomfortable-ness and all he wanted to do was slide Gabriella onto himself and feel the warmth of her engulf him and feel the amazing orgasm that she could help him achieve. Gabriella was perfectly fine with the idea that Troy had playing on in his head, mostly because she was tired of his teasing and was extremely ready for them to be fully connected with each other.

Gabriella heard once while listening in on the girls in the locker room that after a while they got tired of having sex with the same person, they got bored and it was no longer exciting. That was one fear Gabriella had about sex, she loved Troy so much that she never wanted it ever to stop being good or love filled. A fear that she and Troy had long talks about. A fear she never experienced. A fear that she soon forgot about. A fear that never crosses her mind anymore.

"Troy," Gabriella exclaimed as Troy slowly slid himself into Gabriella. Soon their new bathroom was filled to the brim with loud moans and grunts and chanting of each other's names. Troy seemed to get more and more excited when he saw Gabriella throw her head back with closed eyes and her mouth forming a silent o. Soon Troy was in dire need of release so he trailed his hand down his wife's body until he reached her clit , the spot that if he rubbed the right way would send her into a fit of fantastic orgasms. Which is exactly what he did and it only took a second before Gabriella was seeing stars and feeling the familiar feeling of Troy spilling himself into her.

A few hours later their bed up put up their television set up and they were lying in bed eating a couple slices of pizza. Gabriella turned to look at Troy who was shoving his mouth full of pizza and couldn't help but smile he was so cute. She placed a kiss on his cheek before she said, "I'm glad we got married. I love you."

Troy responded back with the same/ They spend the rest of the night watching their favorite movies, eating pizza and ice cream and then making love a couple more times before falling asleep. It was a pretty good first day.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT. PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	9. Bolton's Exploration

Six am rolled around the next morning and Gabriella was wide awake staring at her husband as he slept. Her body was so used to waking up at that time to go to school so she just naturally woke up at that time even though she'd rather be sleeping. She smiled as she watched Troy sleeping with his hair all tossed and his mouth agape; he was so adorable. She definitely didn't want to wake him.

Soon she grew restless and slowly climbed out of bed, hoping to not wake Troy up. She grabbed a pair of underwear out of one of the boxes and put them on and grabbed Troy's East High t-shirt put it on as she walked out of the room and into the living room. She stood in the empty living room and smiled. Normally a new step in her life was scary and she dreaded it but this step she was beginning to embrace and love. It was starting to actually sink in that she was a grown up, that she no longer was this small child counting down the days until she was a grown up; that day had finally come.

Gabriella walked over to the middle of the living room where a couple of boxes lied and began unpacking them. Most of what filled those boxes were pillows and cushions for the couch Maria was nice enough to give them, so Gabriella spent some time arranging the pillows and the cushions the way she wanted; everything had to be perfect. Once she had made the couch perfect she moved onto placing little knick knack's around the room and hanging up their wedding pictures and paintings, as well as putting her and Troy's favorite picture of their friends on the coffee table. Once they were all in place Gabriella took a step back and felt a tear, a happy tear, roll down her face. It was now starting to look like their home, a place to call her own.

"Hey, I woke up without my pillow," she heard Troy say as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What are you doing up so early," he asked then looked behind him at the clock on the microwave, "It's only 7:45."

Gabriella chuckled as she relaxed as she leaned her back into his front, "I've been up since six."

Troy laid his head in the crook of his wife's neck and placed a quick peck behind her ear, "You are crazy."

She smiled, "Yeah well this crazy is done unpacking the living room, I was going to move on to unpacking the kitchen when you came in and messed me up," she teased and pushed her back into his more. She then gasped when she noticed his lower half was bare, "Troy are you naked?"

He smiled into her neck then spun her around so they were face to face, "Well I was hoping I would be able to convince you to come back to bed and have some fun," his eyes raised.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Didn't we have fun last night, a lot of fun actually."

He smirked but didn't respond he just connected his lips on her collarbone, moving his t-shirt down a bit, "I love it when you wear my clothes," he whispered into her neck.

"Well someone has to wear them," she joked.

Troy smiled as he pulled off his shirt from his girl and he then began to trail his kisses down her body, stopping at various points he knew would drive her crazy.

"You're such a horny teenaged boy," Gabriella giggled as Troy trailed back up to her mouth and backed Gabriella up until her legs hit the edge of the couch.

"You know you like it, don't deny it," Troy teased.

"You know if we do this here and our parents come to visit and sit on this couch I won't be able to look at them without laughing," Gabriella said as they both laid down on the couch, Troy lying on top of her.

"Why would you laugh," Troy whispered in her ear as he kissed and sucked behind her ear. Gabriella began to feel the familiar heat rush throughout her body, "Because our parents wouldn't know what actually happened here."  
Troy moved down to do the same to her left nipple then took a second to say, "Can we stop talking about our parents now; it's kind of a mood killer."

Gabriella chuckled then threaded her fingers his already messed up locks and let herself become succumbed to the great feeing.

Troy couldn't help but smile when he heard Gabriella release a loud moan when placed a kiss and a few fast sucks on the patch of skin right above her patch of curls covering her womanhood. He hooked his thumbs and forefingers in the tops of her panties and began to pull them down and over her long legs. Gabriella bucked her hips in just anticipation to what was to come. Troy, in the hopes of driving Gabriella crazy, put his thumbs on the insides of her thighs and lightly blew onto her wet folds. Like he expected she groaned and moaned at the same time, both in pleasure and frustration. He waited until he heard her pleading groan before we began to attack her core with licks, sucks and fondling; all things he knew she loved. It didn't take long before Gabriella grabbed fistfuls of Troy's hair and pulled on it with extreme force as she released; a feeling she never got tired of.

Troy sat up a bit so Gabriella could, after calming down a bit. She placed a hand on her husband's chest and pulled him in for a long sensual kiss.

"Thanks babe, that was great," then patted his knee as she stood up, "Put away the dishes for me will ya while I get ready, you promised me weeks ago we'd go see the Capital Building." Then she walked into their bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Troy threw his head back and groaned as he placed his hands over her eyes; she definitely was going to be the death of him. He got up from the couch went into their room, threw on some clothes and did what Gabriella asked him.

About two hours later the Bolton's, both of them, were dressed and ready to go sight seeing. Gabriella took a second to look around for her purse while Troy stood outside to wait for her.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Lizzie, the little girl he met yesterday sitting and playing with her baby doll and admiring the little chalk drawings surrounding her. He stood there for a few seconds just watching the little three year old, she was so cute. Then he walked the few steps over to her and sat down next to her, "Hey cutie, Whatcha up to?"  
Her face lit up with excitement when she saw him, "I is playing with my baby," she answered raising it up for him to see it better.

"Oh wow she is beautiful, what's her name," Troy played along.

Lizzie put the doll back in her lap and began lightly rubbing the non-existent hair on its head, "Princess," she proudly answered.

Troy smiled brightly as he listened to her explain all of the different adventures she and Princess has had in the past.

When she was done Troy ask, "Hey Lizzie where is your mom," he said concerned.

"She at work, I tan only goes whiff her some days," she explained.

He looked at her confusingly, "Where is your daddy?"

She turned around and pointed at the door to her apartment, "He's in da house sleeping," then turned back to Troy with a bright smile.

"Well Miss Lizzie if you promise me you will go back inside and stay there until your mom gets home or your dad wakes up, I'll come out here and play with you okay and you can tell me more about Princess when I get back home," Troy said a little scared that this little three year old child was outside on her own.

Lizzie nodded her head and stood up then gave Troy a hug before she ran back to her apartment Princess in hand.

When Troy stood up and looked over at his door to the apartment he saw Gabriella standing there leaning up against the door with her arms folded at her chest.

"How long have you been standing there," Troy asked feeling his face begin to blush.

Gabriella smiled and started to walk towards Troy, "Long enough," she answered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You are going to make a great daddy," she said.

Troy's eyes lit up with excitement, "Calm down not right now," Troy's eyes then went sad, "Troy babies aren't toys they take a lot of work and a lot of attention."  
"But look how cute she was," he wined.

Gabriella smiled, "Yes she is cute but no babies right now. I promise after we get at least our Bachelors, before we get our teaching credentials I will consider having as many babies as we can afford."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "How about a dog then," he negotiated.

Gabriella chuckled, "If you promise you will not complain about seeing the Capital Building then we can look for a dog," she agreed.

Troy eye's lit up like a kid in a candy store and pulled his wife in a big bear hug.

Eventually Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's truck and took the scenic route to get to the State Capital Building. A ride Gabriella marveled and was thoroughly enjoyed by, however Troy was bored out of his mind. But he put a smile on his face and seemed excited by everything Gabriella pointed out to him.

Soon Gabriella convinced Troy to park in a parking garage and walk to the rest of the way to the Capital, it would be so much more fun she said. He gave her a big smile and agreed. They walked hand in hand through the streets of Sacramento and through the Capital Park and the Rose Garden, everything before Gabriella dragged Troy to the Capital to take a tour of the whole building.

Even though he found the majority of stuff they looked at to be boring he loved to watch the way Gabriella's eyes would light up when she learned something knew. She looked so adorable when she would lean in closer to the different paintings on the walls, letting her tongue stick out of her mouth a bit out of concentration. It was just a few things that reminded him how much he loved her, and reminded him that she was his better half. He also couldn't believe that she could look so cute and innocent but because she looks so cute she was so sexy; he couldn't figure out how that worked.

By the time Troy convinced Gabriella it was time to go home it was around six at night.  
"Wasn't that so interesting, I love looking at all of that stuff. And did you see that ceiling in the one room where the guy piped all of those designs," Gabriella rambled as they watched the Capital building getting smaller and smaller behind them as they made their way back to their apartment.

"See that it why you are going to be a History teacher and I'm going to do gym," Troy teased.

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes.

They soon got home and Troy knocked on Lizzie's door to tell her that he would play with her tomorrow because it was now late and then went into his own apartment following closely behind Gabriella. She walked into the apartment and plopped herself down on the couch as Troy went to the kitchen in the hope of find something to make for dinner, "Crap I forgot to go to the grocery store today," he said then walked over to the counter and grabbed his keys and started for the door, "That's okay I'll go and get some pizza."

"Oh yes, and don't forget the breadsticks and ranch," Gabriella cheered.

Troy smiled and then left.

Once she heard the door click shut Gabriella jumped up and grabbed her laptop, quickly looking up something special for Troy. She found it just in time for Troy to come home without suspecting a thing.

The Bolton's spent the night like normal, eating in each other's arms, watching a movie and just loving each other; and some other stuff as well.

The next morning rolled around and Gabriella, as sly as she is was able to free herself from Troy's grasp to finish her special plan. Troy didn't suspect a thing. He woke up around his normal time but that morning he was awoken by something cold and wet on his nose and face; something really weird. He opened his eyes and rubbed away the tiredness and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this tiny little puppy staring him in the face (Picture Here). His eyes lit up as he sat up and pulled this dog into his arms. He looked up into the doorway and saw Gabriella leaning up against the doorframe with a big smile on her face.

"You got a puppy," Troy said.

"Yep, isn't she cute?"

Troy turned to look at the puppy again with a big smile, "Yes she is adorable. What's her name?"

Gabriella smiled, "Bella." 

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	10. First Jitters

Gabriella lied awake in bed, staring up at the off-whit ceiling. It was around four in the morning and Gabriella just couldn't sleep, in a couple of hours she was to wake up and go to her first day of college. She was extremely nervous and couldn't go back to sleep; her mind was running a mile a minute. Even though she was really good at school it still made her nervous every year to go back. So she tossed and turned for hours, waking up Troy a couple time as well as Bella who was lying curled up next to Troy's side. When her alarm finally went off at seven thirty Gabriella felt her nerves grow even more, she almost felt like getting sick. She knew the only way to stop being so nervous was to get her mind off of whatever was making her worry.

After turning off of her alarm she left for the kitchen, hoping that if she kept busy making breakfast then she would be fine. She stood in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon; Troy's favorite breakfast for about ten minutes before Troy came sulking out of the bedroom, Bella in tow. He took one whiff of Gabriella's cooking and immediately woke up. He smiled then walked over to Gabriella wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. He breathed in her scent before he mumbled into her shoulder, "You are so amazing babe, why are you so good to me?"

Gabriella smiled and continued to make breakfast, not saying anything. Her smile grew even more when Troy spun her around and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Their connection was soon broken when they young couple were interrupted by many loud barks. Troy and Gabriella turned to see Bella at their feet, wagging her tail, "Look's like someone's jealous," Gabriella said patting her husband's chest then she turned back to the food.

Troy leaned down and pulled his puppy into his arms, "Hey missy why are you being like that? Huh? Why can't daddy love on mommy," he said to her.

Troy turned back to Gabriella and said, "I'm going to take Bella out for a bit. What's the ETA on breakfast?"

"Ten minutes," she answered.

Troy nodded before he asked, "How about ETA on school."

Gabriella's face turned sad at Troy's words as she kept her back to her husband, she didn't want to let Troy see that she was so nervous. She took a deep shaky breath before she said, "Um about an hour fifteen," she tired to hide her shaky voice. Troy didn't notice Gabriella's strange behavior; he just nodded his head as he slipped on his flip flops.

He walked out of the apartment, Bella still in his arms. The second Troy closed the door Lizzie was there holding her arms out, Bella was her new favorite toy. The small dog barked and then jumped into the little girl's arms. Troy couldn't help but laugh when Bella licked all over Lizzie's face and the little girl giggled. She walked away from the door and sat down on the ground next to her toys with Bella.

"I see how it is, you like Bella more than me. That's fine I don't want to color with you either," Troy acted faux hurt. Lizzie looked up at her best friend and saw a sad look on his face. She put down Bella and jumped into Troy's arms, "I's sorry Troysie I loves ooh. I loves ooh more dens Bella's," she kissed his cheek then asked, "Please can ooh color whiff me's," she said batting her eye-lashes.

Lizzie melts Troy's heart. That little girl knows just how to get him to do anything for her, just like Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella only had been living in California for three weeks but they'd both would jump in front of a bullet for their three year old neighbor. Troy was never one for hanging out with little kids but something was different with Lizzie. When he wasn't with Gabriella he was sitting outside the apartment with Lizzie, a lot of the time with Gabriella too. H loved watching Gabriella sitting with Lizzie in her lap as she painted her toe nails, she was so sweet and gentle; he couldn't wait until they finished school so they could have babies themselves. Lizzie was so adorable but Troy couldn't wait to see his baby who would have Gabriella's olive skin and dark hair with his deep ocean blue eyes.

Troy put down Lizzie and they both began to color in Lizzie's princess coloring books and Belle lied in Troy's lap and took a nap. Gabriella quickly took a look through the front window, making sure that she needed to make three plates instead of just two. She smiled when she saw Troy and Lizzie sitting with their backs to the window, working hard on their colorings. She made sure she had their order correct then made her way outside.

Both Troy's and Lizzie's eyes lit up when Gabriella put food down in front of them, "Troy, three choco-pancakes lots of syrup and extra crispy bacon," Gabriella said, "Lizzie-Bear, one choco-pancake, butter instead of syrup and soft bacon."

She handed them a fork and a napkin then sat down with them with her own food. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Troy and Lizzie who were so enthralled with their food that they didn't even look up and say anything.

"Lizzie where is mommy," Gabriella asked.

"She'd in da house doin erk and daddy's sleep. So'd mommy said I'd gotta be's quiet, den I sod Troysie so'd I comeded outsides," Lizzie explained as she continued to eat.

Gabriella sighed deeply, it made her heart ache whenever Lizzie told her about Daddy wanting her to be really quiet or she'd be in trouble or how mommy was at school or work and that daddy made mommy cry. But Gabriella couldn't muster up the courage to go to Sara and ask her if she needed a ride to a police station, mostly because she didn't want Lizzie to get in trouble with her father. Every time she is away from the apartment Gabriella worried about Lizzie and Sara and when she's home, Gabriella always keeps one ear open just encase she could hear anything bad going on. Ever since she first heard Lizzie tell her that her dad was always mad and angry and how he would hit Sara, she knew she would have to do anything before they were too late.

Lizzie finished her food as fast as she could, then looked up at Troy, "Wend ooh comes homes?"

Troy paused from eating to answer, "Um around dinner time, we have to go to school and work today. Once we get home we'll go swimming. I promise."

Once Troy said school Gabriella's face dropped, this time he saw it. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it and gave her a sympathetic look. She looked down at her plate instead of Troy's eyes. He then leaned over to Lizzie and whispered something in her little ear. Gabriella looked up only when she noticed little feet shuffling over to her. Lizzie leaned in and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck, giving her a hug. She then plopped herself down in Gabriella's lap, "No be's sad Gabby, schools will'd bes fines," Lizzie said then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Gabriella shot Lizzie a smile and then let her snuggle into her lap. Troy looked at his wife and telepathically told her everything was going to be okay, she was going to survive. He was also nervous about school but he wanted Gabriella to not be worried, he knew if she knew he was scared too then she would never be okay with going to school; in his mind her confidence came first.

Two hours later both Troy and Gabriella stood in front of Troy's truck, looking up at the many large buildings that made up Sacramento State. They both had their schedules and maps tight in hand. Each had a full day of school but had various brakes during the day which they planned out to spend together.

Troy walked his wife to her first class, rubbing her hand the whole way; a calming technique Gabriella loved, something he learned about her even before they officially started dating. First day of the rest of their lives was just beginning, why was it so hard to embrace it, why was growing up so difficult.

"I love you," Troy said before he left to his own classroom.

"Always and forever?"

"For eternity," he responded.

Two seconds was all it took for Gabriella to relax. Her first class, a math class was actually enjoyable, she found that she loved her teacher; she was very entertaining. Gabriella didn't see anyone she recognized but that was okay; she found that all these new people reminded her of her old classmates. She could swear that the person sitting beside her was a version of Chad and the person sitting in the back of the room was Jason. There even were versions of the Evans twins and Taylor. These people, even though Gabriella didn't really know them made Gabriella feel so comfortable, so at home.

For Troy school was school; boring. His classes went just like he thought, boring. None of his classes so for entertained him, he spent the majority of the day thinking about Gabriella and how she was doing. He knew she was having a great time, she's always loved school He just had to last for four more years and then he wouldn't ever have to go back.

Even though his first day wasn't amazing he was definitely up to listening about his wife's first day. Troy laced his fingers with hers as he drove listening to all of the things she learned and did. He loved listening to her stories, no matter if it was about something super boring or about something extremely girlie. He loved it mostly because as she told her stories her eyes would light up, she would look like a kid on Christmas morning; so excited. She spent the whole ride to work talking, sharing first day funny stories, first day acquaintances as well as her teachers; and not once was Troy bored.

Troy wasn't alone at work, he had friends but that day he was having a down day, he just wanted to go home crawl into bed and hold his wife tightly in his arms. He rarely had these down moments but whenever he did he could never figure out the reasons why, but once he was with Gabriella his sadness disappeared. All he had to do was survive a couple hours of work then he could see his sweetheart again, better yet see her in a small black bikini. As he worked her kept that image of his wife in his mind hoping it would ride him of his down attitude.

Gabriella did her work at the bookstore as fast as she could; she liked to continuously work and her boss definitely loved that, he even wished that she was available to work more often. Unlike Gabriella wished she was forced to take a break, however this particular break proves to be extremely helpful. When her break was announced she happened to be in the family/life section so she sat down in the most secluded spot and looked at the first book sitting on the end of the table beside her. She relaxed in the chair and began reading a book which was based on family law. Gabriella flipped through the different sections she found interesting. After a while Gabriella became bored with this book, which may be hard to believe. She was about to go find a new back when a title caught her eye, "Temporary Custody".

She began reading and soon was completely engrossed in the book. Once she was done reading she began smacking herself, wondering why she would read this knowing she would have to think about it in her own life. With all the new info she just retained she began thinking that this Temporary Custody would be the best for her little neighbor. Wait a minute, was she actually thinking the best thing for Lizzie would be to get away from her mother; if it was her than she wouldn't want to be separated from her mother. Even if Lizzie was to leave her mother's side where would she go, and who with. Gabriella wondered why she was even planning out a new life for Lizzie when she didn't have the guts to do the first step, first find out if Sara needs help. She quickly shrugged the thoughts from her mind and then heard her bosses' voice telling her that her break was over.

About two hours later Troy and Gabriella were at the gates of the apartment pool with Lizzie and Sara beside them. Sara walked over to one of the large tables and placed down her school supplies, she needed to get a paper done but she also needed to be there for her daughter.

"Comes ons Troysie lets goes," Lizzie's voice chimed.

They all laughed, "Elizabeth giver Troy a second to put his stuff down," Sara said then laughed when her daughter folded her arms and frowned.

Troy put down his bag full of towels, sunscreen, water bottles and his and Gabriella's cell phones. He slipped off his flip flops and took off his shirt which got eyebrow raises from all of the women who were at the pool and even those passing by the outside of the gates to the pool. He jumped into the deep end of the pool then swam over to the edge and Lizzie jumped into his arms.

Gabriella pulled up a chair to the table and sat down next to Sara, who now had her textbook open and highlighter in hand. Gabriella just sat in silence as she watched Troy throw Lizzie up in the air and catch her; Lizzie laughed so hard. Gabriella smiled, Troy was so good with that little girl; they were like best friends.

"I wish Lizzie had a father like that," Sara said looking up from her work, Gabriella looked over at her and saw her look down and fiddle with her pen, "I always thought that any guy could be a great father if they were given an angel but I guess that is just me being naive."

Gabriella opened her mouth to begin to say something but was lost for words; nothing she could think of sounded good to say.

"Everyone told me that Elizabeth would never have a normal life if she didn't have a mother and a father there to raise her, after all I was only raised by a mother and I ended up pregnant at fifteen," Sara continued, she took a deep breath, "I thought Lizzie's biological father would be there to help me raise her, I believed he was a good guy but his father wasn't going to let him give up his football scholarship so he signed away his rights. It took me a little while but I then told myself that I was going to prove everyone wrong and raise her myself but as you can see that really didn't work out."

Gabriella scooted closer to Sara as Sara began to wipe away the few fallen tears. Still Gabriella couldn't figure out anything to say.

"I stayed with the first guy I could find. I met Kevin two years ago at a Starbucks. He was super cute, had a job, a car, an apartment, his life was stable, something I always wanted for Lizzie. He seemed like a nice great guy that I could raise my daughter with, I didn't really love him, we were more like friends at first. He was a man that I thought would make having a baby at fifteen easier. Well it has actually made it much harder," she said finally looking up into Gabriella's eyes, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to my sob story."

Gabriella shook her head and rested her hand on Sara's knee, "No problem at all, if you ever need anyone to talk. I mean I'm not a mom but I am a great listener. And if you ever need help with Lizzie we wouldn't mind helping I know that Troy would love that."

Sara smiled as she wiped away her tears again, "Thanks. I just don't know how my life ended up the way it did."

"Sara you are only eighteen, your life is still beginning. If you don't like how your life is going then change it, make it end up the way you want. I know that Lizzie would like that very much," Gabriella responded.

Sara nodded her head, "Yeah your right."

She took a look back down at her work and sighed heavily. Gabriella glanced over at Troy and Lizzie and they seemed to be having fun, he was teaching her how to blow bubbles. She then turned back to Sara and saw the stressed panicked look on her face.

"Why don't you go to the library or maybe a Starbucks and finished your work, we can watch Lizzie," Gabriella said.

Sara smiled, "Thanks but I have tons of work to get done I may not even be done by midnight and Kevin is out partying with his friends."

Gabriella took a second to think, "Well we don't have any classes until after lunch tomorrow, Lizzie can spend the night with us, a little slumber party. That way you can have the night all by yourself and you can get your work done. I know that Troy and Lizzie would really like that. And I would really like to help you out," Gabriella explained.

Gabriella saw Sara's eyes light up and saw the stressed look diminish in her face; she really appreciated the help that her neighbors were offering.

"I'll go put together her stuff and leave it by the door, thanks again Gabriella you are amazing," Sara responded giving Gabriella a big hug.

"No problem," Gabriella smiled.

It was the first step in helping not only Lizzie but her mamma as well.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT.

HANNAH


End file.
